oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters
Background The British and Irish Quidditch League was established in 1674. Due to the need to maintain anti-Muggle security, the League was formed of the thirteen best teams, and all others were asked to disband. Each year, the teams compete for the League Cup. The League falls under the authority of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. One of the biggest sports in the magical world, the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters both conducts, regulates and creates the professional Quidditch League and organises the requirements for the game across both Britain and Ireland. With every official up to date with the rules, they are involved with testing, regulating and coming up with the new ways in which the game can be played. There are prototypes to be tested and a lot of the officials come from being a professional player themselves. With every thing Quidditch getting run through this office, there is nothing that goes on within the world of this sport that they don't know. All officials are tested and qualified to be a referee of the game and go through extensive knowledge updates as well detailed explanations for changes in rules. They conduct and roster the players as well as regulating the teams and dealing with accusations of cheating. Located in Level 6 of the Ministry, it's the busiest office of this floor and department, and one of the more popular stops on the Ministry tour. Teams of the British and Irish Quidditch League *Appleby Arrows *Ballycastle Bats *Caerphilly Catapults *Chudley Cannons *Falmouth Falcons *Holyhead Harpies *Kenmare Kestrels *Montrose Magpies *Pride of Portree *Puddlemere United *Tutshill Tornados *Wigtown Wanderers *Wimbourne Wasps Map Legend: SC -''' The Storage Closet where the odd snitch escapes and the newest equipment is stored. 'QRARO - ' Quidditch Rules and Regulations Office '''Head Table - '''Head Table of the officials Places '''Head Table: '''The Head Table of the officials, all new rules and the decisions are made by those that have worked for a place at this table. All documentation for this division must be signed by the entire table and reviewed by the panel before they are made official to the rest of the league. New equipment and team rosters are a speciality of this table. '''Storage Closet: Where the new equipment, prototypes and the phased out of the league. There are loose items, new brooms and suggested equipment by the suppliers in the closet and is a haven for anybody quidditch obsessed. There is always the occasional snitch that is released from the closet. Quidditch Rules and Regulation Office: A separate office but one that is equally important where new rules, fouls and the changes to the way in which the game is played are discussed and testing is given. All officials and referees must go be authorised on their rule knowledge and licensed to be able to continue with their jobs in the league. They both liase with the other leagues and the other teams to ensure that their rules are the most up to date and that there is no questioning of the fairness in the regulations. Current Employees Head of Division: ''' '''Officers: *Lexa McInnis (EL) Quidditch Officials: *Jacen LeFroy (EL) *Lindsey Juric (EL) Current to Masterlist: '''02/01/13 Former Employees Quidditch Rules And Regulations Office '''Officials: Former Officials *Emmett Molliere now deceased '''Current to Masterlist: '''March 25th 2011 Things to Note: *All officials are able to referee any match and are up to date with the rules in any given situation. *This is the most popular office for those professional players that have retired due to their extensive knowledge. *Aside from the MLE, this office has the highest rate of in office accidents due to the equipment stored in the office. Category:OMApedia A to Z *